ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tea
Tea is a hot beverage made from boiling water and herbs. It is a fairly popular drink in Ninjago, with Master Wu being especially fond of it. A tea shop in Ninjago City sells several varieties of tea, including some with special properties. History Way of the Ninja As a test, Kai had to complete the obstscles in Wu's monastary before he finished his tea. The Golden Weapon Master Wu was shown to be drinking tea when he recruited each of the Ninja, with the exception of Kai. Tick Tock In the wake of Lloyd being captured by the Serpentine, Master Wu visited Mistaké's tea shop to purchase some Traveler's Tea. He later used it to travel to Lord Garmadon's Dimension. The Royal Blacksmiths When the Ninja went to visit Cole's father, Lou, the latter made a pot of lemon-honey tea for the visitors while he asked about his son's recent activities. All of Nothing When the Ninja and Nya infiltrated the Serpentine's Underground Fortress, a battle erupted between the Ninja and the snakes for control of the Four Silver Fangblades. During the battle, Master Wu mainly observed his pupils' progress from the shoulder of the Samurai Mech and enjoyed a cup of tea. When a Venomari Scout tried to climb on the mech, Master Wu poured hot tea on his head. The Rise of the Great Devourer While fighting the Serpentine atop the Serpentine Train, Chokun climbed onto Nya's Samurai Mech. Instead of fighting, Master Wu offered some tea to the Constrictai Soldier—when the cup was full, he punched Chokun off the Samurai Mech and deftly caught the cup without spilling a drop. Day of the Great Devourer During the escape from the Great Devourer, Kai threw Master Wu's teapot off the Destiny's Bounty to try and increase its speed. Lord Garmadon was later seen ordering Traveler's Tea from Mistaké, but abandoned it when he saw the Ninja battling the Great Devourer on television. After the Great Devourer's destruction, Master Wu found his teapot amid its remains, commenting that the tea was still hot. Child's Play Once Master Wu and Nya heard of the Grundle situation, Master Wu decided to visit Mystake for Tomorrow's Tea. With the tea in their possession, the pair hurried to the comic store where the Grundle was spotted, finding it menacing the de-aged Ninja. Lloyd used the tea to reverse the de-aging magic that revived the Grundle and reduced his friends to children, but was also aged to teenage years due to being caught in the "explosion" of the tea. The Last Voyage At Dr. Julien's Lighthouse Prison, he explained a flashback about his death. When Zane questioned why he is alive as he used his memory switch to remember the death of his father, he explained that what Zane did not see was Samukai reviving him with Resurrectea, hoping that he'll build weapons and vehicles for his army. The Void Taking refuge in Garmadon's Monastery, Nya, Garmadon, and Wu were served tea by Misako. Winds of Change Following the loss of his brother, Wu retired as a master and opened a tea shop called Steep Wisdom. He instructed all the other Ninja to advertise the tea shop. Ghost Story (Flashback) While showing Morro a kite, Wu's tea kettle start to whistle. After checking it, he came back with a cup of tea, surprised to find out Morro is the Master of the Wind. Curseworld, Part I When Master Wu and the Ninja returned to Steep Wisdom; the Ninja were surprised to see that the land was no longer theirs. They learned that Wu sold his business to Cyrus Borg for more advanced veichles to help them defeat Morro and the ghost army. A Time of Traitors Misako gave Master Wu Focus Tea to help with his drowsiness. Noticing Lloyd has something going on in his mind, Wu suggests he have some too. The Attack When she was attacked by a Vermillion Warrior, Misako threw a tea pot at the warrior. Wu's Teas (Non-canon) Wu opened a new tea shop called Steeper Wisdom. The Oni and the Dragon Tea Variants Traveler's Tea One of Mistaké's special blends, Traveler's Tea is a substance that enables users to warp to certain locations, including other realms. Tomorrow's Tea Tomorrow's Tea is another one of the many special blends offered by Mistaké. When used, it can rapidly age things and undo the effects of time-reversing magic. Tea of Insight (Non-canon) Brewed by using an Inky Lemonberry, the Tea of Insight can give those who drink it special visions. Resurrectea A special blend created by Samukai, Resurrectea is able to bring the dead back to life, but only when the target's body is present to ingest the brew. Obscuritea A blend of tea that can erase memories of events. Focus Tea Seen as a dark colored tea, the Focus Tea helps the user concentrate. Lemon-Honey Tea Unlike most other tea, this is used just for taste and has no special effects. Anti Gravitea (Non-canon) The user is able to temporarily float in the air. Explosive Tea (Non-canon) Although not used onscreen, this tea can presumably explode. It probably was the tea Master Wu tried to brew in the Wu's Teas outro. Hilaritea (Non-canon) Although the effects are unknown, it presumably grants the drinker a sense of humor. Musicalitea (Non-canon) The drinker gains the ability to sing or play an instrument, even if they've never touched in instrument before. Since this tea is untested, the side effect includes playing too hard. Beautea (Non-canon) The drinker of this tea gains beauty in terms of physical appearnace. Monstrositea (Non-canon) The user grows in size and gains great strength, but goes on a rampage. Serenitea (Non-canon) The user of this tea is able to calm down in a meditating state, even if someone is continuously trying to annoy them. Black/Green/White Tea (Non-canon) These teas are presumably just for taste rather than having any effects. Unknown (Non-canon) Some teas were used, but their names are not known. Their effects include: growing, shrinking, transforming into an octopus, and glowing. Tea of Truth The user of this tea has to answer any questions and blurt out information truthfully whether they want to or not. Tea of Enlightenment Unknown In "The Oni and the Dragon," Zane gave Cole a cup of tea. The name of this tea and its effects, if any, is unknown. It looks exactly like the Tea of Truth. Notes *Some of the tea names are puns: **Obscuritea is a pun on "obscurity." **Anti Gravitea is a pun on "anti gravity." **Hilaritea is a play on the word "hilarity." **Musicalitea is a pun on "musicality." **Beautea references the word "beauty." **Monstrositea is a pun on "monstrosity." **Serenitea is a pun on "serenity." **Resurrectea is a pun on "resurrect." Gallery lou2.png senseiwulasha.png|Master Wu about to pour tea on Lasha senseiwuchokun.png|Master Wu offering Chokun some tea Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Food Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Wu's Teas Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon